Episode Two: Realms Of Qualification
by Cole815
Summary: NOT FOR PROFIT  Johnny is on the run.Liu fights his first opponent in the qualification of the Mortal Kombat  ALTERNATE TIMELINE OF MORTAL KOMBAT
1. Part One

We see around a hotel alarm clock goes off saying Kang springs out of bed and heads for the we see him leaving the seems very tired and shouts for a we see the cab stop in front of a seems like an ordinary high pays the cabbie and heads inside the enters the gets in a line that says see a lot of guys with huge muscles in all look very Liu makes it to the front of the old woman looks at him strange because he doesn't have much muscle.

Old Woman: Name

Liu: Liu Kang

She quickly finds him.

Old Woman: Your Right

Liu walks towards a door that says "Exit".The Exit Sign is duct taped to the A guard with a big mohawk and huge overexagerated muscles tells him to sit sits on a tiny children's chair.A young, bodacious, toothpick of a girl walks out in a nurses outfit and injects him with a green liquid.

Liu: What's this for?

Gaurd: The you jump

Liu: Jump What?

Gaurd: Realms

Confused Liu follows the gaurds hand gesture towards another Liu walks down a set of of a sudden the door behind him him inside the small starts pouring down from the the room is filling up Liu hits his head off of the ceiling but doesn't hold his head in couldn't feel he is submerged the water goes blood it clears and the room door he is walking up the steps fans dry him opens a big stone he is on a 's a nice summer day and it is very towers and platforms are below.A Gaurd appears.

Gaurd: Please Follow Me

Liu follows the guard down the brings Liu to an amazing enters to see others and says pulls his stuff on an empty gaurd appears.

Gaurd: Make Friends, people around you are on your team and you do not have to fight opponents are in a different One Begins in Is The 't Be Late.

The Gaurd lays a piece of paper on a quickly gets a first match is in about 7 likes on his cot and tries to fall asleep.

-MK-

We see Johnny on the phone in his apartment.

911: 911 what's your emergency

Johnny: Some guys just broke into my place.487 Washington girlfriend...I think she's dead and I killed two of the three men in self defense.

911: Calm down sir, a squad car will be there shortly

Johnny: Thank You

Johnny hangs up and goes to the fourth man is duct taped to a punches him a couple of times.

Johnny: You have 1 minute to explain everything you know

Johnny rips the tape off his mouth.

Man:Dude i'm sorry about your wife, Brian payed me to help him

Johnny: How much?

Man: 20,000 dollars that we stole last week.

Johnny: The Bank Robbery 60,

Man: Wait it gets better, He's been trying to kill all of the invited people of the note in her shirt was there before we got was obviously going to tell you later or not at and by the way I'm pretty sure your going to jail and won't be able to compete in the MK if you don't get out of here.I Promise I won't squeal

Johnny: Can't risk it

Johnny flips the chair out the window and it falls into a jumps out man is jumps out and looks around the corner to see the police pull quickly runs out back and hops a fence.

Jackson is in his office with no window in his seems to be doing some paper actually doodling his name.

Jackson: Jax...sounds so damn perfect

All of a sudden another man walks into the room and he crumples up the paper.

Man: Hello Jackson, I assume you have all the paper work done?

Jackson: Actually I was just about to start...Give me 20 minutes and I'll put it on your desk

Man: You Better...Or I'll be looking

The man leaves and Jackson opens his laptop and goes to an airport website and clicks "Book A Flight".

We see Liu Kang punching a punching breaks the chain and it hits the ground.

Guy: Damn Son, You Hit That Thing Like Tyson

Liu: Thanks. What's your name?

Guy: Perry, but you can call me Slicer

Liu: Nice nickname, What should mine been?

Slicer: Liu My Man, Liu Kang is a pretty beast name, I don't thing you need a nickname

Liu turns to face the clock.

Liu: Looks like it's time for me to shine

Slicer: Good Luck Dude, See Ya For Round Two

Liu walks outside and is told to get in a car-like man driving drives him down to a beach. People are gathered around and we see Shang Tsung high up sitting in a is on the balcony of the main building, which looks similar to a castle, atleast a hundred meters walks through the crowd and into the fighting area. A strangely tall man is sitting in a chair just off the see a biker looking guy appear from the seems mean and spits on the ground.

Tall Man: Liu Kang Vs. The Biker FIGHT!

Liu gets the first hit in and kicks him in the neck the man falls to the slowly gets up and pounds on Liu's 's lip is bleeding as he pushes the biker begin a heated and dodging almost every attack their opponent The Biker runs away from Liu and pulls an MK flag from the runs towards Liu and strikes him repeatdly until Liu falls.

Biker: FINISHER!

Liu rolls out of the way as the biker impales the breaks the bamboo pole and pulls it out of the holds it up like a bat.

Liu: Your Crazy!

Liu swings the pole and hits the Biker.

Tall Man: KNOCKOUT!

Thinking he has won he walks away some of the crowd pushes him back.

Tall Man: FINISH HIM!

Liu goes back to the gets on his knees.

Liu: I'm Sorry

He grabs the man by the see Tsung's reaction as we hear a snapping noise.

Tall Man: LIU KANG WINS!

We see Roy looking around the finds a medicine cabinet and takes out some goes back to Kabal and gives him takes a sip from a glass of is all patched up with the breathing mechanism aiding his life.

Kabal(Muffled): We should get out of must go to the MK will begin taking out opponents in their the day of the Tournament I will be the only one left and I will win.

Roy: Can you walk?

Kabal: Let's See

Kabal stands up slowly and begins a slow walk.

Roy: OK Good, let's go out the back, we'll take my car

We see Liu and Slicer back in the sleeping quarters.

Slicer: That was a pretty intense fight man

Liu: Thanks, When is yours?

Slicer: In about 20 minutes

Liu: You better get ready, your gonna need it

Liu re-attaches the punchingbag to the ceiling.

Liu: Go For It

Slicer puts on a pair of spiked gloves.

Slicer: These are my lucky ones

He begins hitting the bag and soon puts a hole it continues to hit it until sand goes both laugh.

We see Johnny trying to hot wire a he does he drives it onto the sets the GPS to the closest he comes up towards the bridge he notices a big bright star to his 's coming closer and it's getting realizes it's about to hit the drives faster, but too late moments before he is about to get to the other side it impacts the collapses in the middle causing all cars on it to slide 's car begins to roll opens the door but is unable to get hits the bottom is a big hole in the climbs out of the car now and sees people get crushed between the peices of the climbs down the side and begins to walk closer to the 's really hears the cops coming and hides in the bridge.

We see Slicer on a people are standing around.A short man with long hair walks onto the the Tall Man sits in a chair nearby.

Tall Man: Fred Compulsion Vs. Slicer! BEGIN!

As they fight we see Liu Kang in the is cheering on Slicer.A man pushes towards him through the has his hood covering his face.

Hooded Man: Main Dining Hall...One Hour

Before Liu has a chance to answer him he has disappeared back into the looks back at the knocks Slicer to the ground.A knife slides out of his slices Slicer across the throat and laughes and he falls to the ground and bleeds out.

Tall Man: Fred Compulsion Wins!

We see two men roll Slicer's body underneath the appear through the boardwalk implying there is an incinerator down there.

It's dark now as Johnny sneaks from the freeway to the road waves a taxi stops at a gas walks in and purchases new clothes and a pair of next goes to an underground baber working from her see her cut his long he gets back in the taxi he has his glasses on and his hair is very short.

Johnny: Next Stop The Airport

Driver: You Got It 


	2. Part Two

We see Kabal and Roy enter a private tells the pilot To go to jet takes later we see the plane land in 's nearly 12 hours two get out and head inside the both book look at Kabal Guards stop Roy and are brought to An are Of The Guards Slams His Gun On The Desk.

Gaurd: Who The Hell Do You Assholes Think You Are? Entering the airport from a private jet, with a mask On! You Terroists Or Somthing?

Roy: No Sir, My friend here is injured. I Built this so he could -

Gaurd: I Don't Have Time For This. Names! Now!

Roy: I'm R-Roy Phillips and t-this is Kalen Abrahms

Guard: Wait Here While I Do A Background You Did Nothing Wrong Then There Is No Reason For You To Run

The Guard Leaves The Room.

Kabal: We Have To Get Out Of Here

Roy: We Didn't Do Anything Wrong

Kabal: Do You Still Have Those Pills?

Roy: Damn! We Are So Screwed

Kabal: Quiet! The Desk!

Roy: Good Idea

Roy stands up and disposes of the pills in the guard returns as he sits down.

Guard: Your Clean, Both of you. You May Leave Only if Kalen here Removes His Mask.

Roy: Sir, he can't he'll die

Guard: Well, let's get him to the hospital

We see Baraka in Tokyo. He is behind the building where Liu Kang teleported to the MK from. He sees a sign on the wall. It says "Register Now! For The Battle Of A Lifetime! Win 10 Fights...Win One Million Dollars! See Inside Building For Details". He looks around.

FLASHBACK

We see Brian in the power plant doind an experiment. He sees Roy out a window. He goes outside to see him.

Brian: Dammit Roy! Didn't I tell you leave?

Roy: Yes, but I cannot allow you to do this. It will ruin everything we worked on!

Brian: I fired you because you are an idiot and need to understnd I have to do this for the greater good

Roy: Your Fathers's Illegal Money Scams are Not The Greater Good!

Brian: What the hell do you know anyway?

Roy: I know you will kill a lot of inocent people and I just can't let you do that!

Brian: Then I shall kill you too

Brian pulls a blade out from his pocket.

Brian: I Won't Hesitate. Run!

Roy: I'll Be Back...

Roy takes puts the knife back in his pocket and goes back inside. When he is inside he looks at the computer. The screen says "You have Mail". Brian clicks "Open". A Message appears. "You,Brian Sullivan,have been chosen to compete in "The Mortal Kombat"".Brian quickly deletes the message and smiles.

FLASHBACK END

Baraka walks inside slowly and slits the old woman's throat. He then takes out the whole room. Applicants attempt to kill him but he kills them. The room is filled with blood and dead bodies and Baraka heads towards the "Exit" door.

We see Jackson as he is packing clothing at home. His wife walks in.

Wife: Jack?

Jack: Yeah Babe?

Wife: Where are you going?

Jack: To Tokyo, It's for the bearuau, you wouldn't understand

Wife: well don't go

Jack: What? Kelly I have to

Kelly: If you go I'm leaving you

Jack: Don't do this to me!

Kelly: I've have enough Jack! you're never home! and when you are it's because you left something here! Do you even love me anymore?

Jack: You know I do, but baby I have to do this

Kelly: I'm done that's it it's over, Goodbye Jack

Jack: No! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry!

Kelly leaves the room and Jackson throws the suitcase across the room in anger.

We see Liu in the dining hall. He is followed by guards. Shang Tsung is at the far end sitting down. Liu walks closer to him.

Liu: Why did you do that to me? all those years ago?

Shang Tsung: I want to apologize for you not getting an invitation. From seeing your skills I realize you are great. You have been promoted to Kompetitor. Go back to your quarters and train. The Mortal Kombat begins in 15 Days!

Liu: But -

He is cut off and dragged the guards drop him they lock the walks away.

We see Johnny walking casually through the goes up a set of steps and walks by a souvinair shop.

FLASHBACK

We see Johnny talking to a director.

Diretor: Listen, Cage, I need you to do something for me

Johnny: Yeah anything Archie

Archie: I need you to pilot a plane. For an upcoming film. A real one. we need to film shots of you flying a plane. Your going to play the villian in this one. It's called "Kourier" you are a mail courier but sick of your job and your boring ass life so you hi-jack a plane for a bit of adventure. after your joyride you land in canada and take advantage GTA style...with lot of fighting

Johnny: OK I gotta do this one

Archie: Perfect, scripts alost done so I suggest applying for a license asap

Johnny: will do

FLASHBACK END

We see Johnny walk past the souvinair shop. On a rack inside it says "9.99 Movies" the one directly below it says "Johnny Cage is THE KOURIER" With a picture of Johnny Driving a plane. Johnny continues down the hall to the customs. He pulls out a gun and begins shooting people and guards. He shoots every guard he sees. The alarm goes off but he pays no attention and heads outside. He shoots the flight attendant. He gets inside and tells everyone to get off the plane. During the evacuation he knocks for the pilot to open the cockpit. When everyone gets out the pilot opens it. He shoots the pilot twice and the co - pilot. He throws the bodies off the plane and we see the plane take off.

We see Scorpion and Sub Zero walk towards a bar. They wlk inside. Everyone stares and laughs.

Scorpion: We need two bike keys...NOW or you will all die

Bartender: look at these son of a bitches, looks like they jumed out of the future

Biker: Hey Mcfly! go back to the land where your allowed to fly around at 88mph and go through time! HAHA!

Biker2: You boys need to get out

Sub Zero and scorpion fight everyone inside. Sub Zero freezes some and shatters them. Scorpion grapples them and throws them around the room. When everyone's dead they each find a set of we see the two driving down the road on bikes.

-MK CEASE!- 


End file.
